


Ada Lovelace

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Q is a sweetheart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond发现一只猫在他的椅子上……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ada Lovelace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ada Lovelace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569073) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



一项重大的任务迫使Bond和Q不得不分隔两地一段时间。Q将所有的时间都花在了军需部，为特工们开发任务中所要使用的新道具，确保一切顺利，因为在这里永远都没有退路可言。Bond在海外进行了十天的侦察任务，当他回到不列颠时，他又要不停地向上汇报，进行训练，和领导谈话，还要充当顾问。他还必须完成一系列的体能和心理测试。

任务最终顺利完成，完美的前期准备工作意味着这个任务没有出现任何差错——小镇没有残垣断壁，爆炸比预计的还要少，只有那些目标人物消失了，而Bond带着完整的装备回来了，和去的时候分毫不差。

又是一整日的汇报和体能康复，Bond终于被允许和Q一起回家。总算能够陷在他那柔软又瘪瘪的扶手椅里，手里拿着一杯苏格兰威士忌，欣赏他最爱的军需官敲击键盘，始终在工作从不停下来。这是他们俩的共通之处。

时间来到七点，Bond一路走到军需部，将他的爱人从新员工和工作中拯救出来。Q的眼神在看见Bond踏进实验室的那一刻亮起，小心确保周围无人有闲暇后，一头栽进特工的怀里，在对方的脸上轻啄几口。Bond微笑着沐浴在Q满满的爱意中，双手轻扣住他的后腰。

“你准备好了吗？”

Q点点头，飞快地冲回自己的工作站，关闭电脑，收拾好东西，穿上外套，最后拎起他的背包。Bond伸出一只手臂，让Q紧贴在他身边，把他圈在自己的怀里，然后两人并肩离开军需部，走出总部大楼，搭上一直等候他们的出租车。回到Q住处的路途上，两人都没有说话，只是在后座倚靠着对方，享受彼此的陪伴。

一进门Bond便察觉到了隐隐的不对劲。他环顾四周，观察他周围的情况。空气中似乎有一股气味，但他又说不上来。Q注意到了Bond多疑的表现，露出了一个狐疑的表情。

“你还好吗？”

Bond顿首，脱下鞋子将它们放在门边的鞋架上。Q安心一笑，经过他的身边向厨房走去，将水壶烧上。Bond在起居室晃了一圈，准备不堪疲惫地摔进他的扶手椅。然而，正当他要倒下的时候，他发现他的位置被占领了，而肇事者是只小小的、有点脏兮兮的猫咪。他惊恐地俯视着这只猫，猫咪也抬起头眯眼回看他，对他的存在毫不在意。

“Q！”

他可以听到Q从橱柜中拿出杯子，又从餐具抽屉里取出一把勺子的声音。“怎么了！？”

“我的椅子上有只猫！”

Q从门口探出脑袋。“什么？”

“有只该死的脏兮兮的猫，在我的椅子上。”

Q的脸上突然出现了那种刚刚记起他还有什么工作还没做的表情。“噢，对……这是Ada。我收养了她。”

“你收养一只该死的猫做什么！？”

他暂时忘记了他扶手椅的问题，跟着Q回到厨房。Q无辜地耸耸肩，在马克杯中各放入一个茶包。

“她迷路了，一直在小巷里徘徊。孤孤单单的，都没有人照顾她。营养不良，而且差点得了肺炎……然后我也很寂寞。我很想你，那个……当时就感觉这么做是对的。”

Bond重重叹出一口气，用手揉了揉脸。“我就离开了几周，你就找了个我的替代品？还是只猫？”

“不是你的替代品！只是……”

“你他妈的就是替代了我！更糟的是，它现在还在我的椅子上！”

“它，是有名字的，James。而且她非常友好。我保证你过了今晚就会爱上她的，想不爱都难。”

“行了。行了。这是你的公寓，你的生活……我不能强迫你扔掉她，特别在看到你似乎特别喜欢……”

Q亮起双眼，嘴角露出一个小心翼翼的笑容。“真的吗？你不介意了？”

Bond任命地叹气，由着Q慢慢贴过来。“我不介意……她叫什么来着？”

“Ada。”

“这是哪门子的名字？”

Q露出不自然的表情，双颊泛出一丝粉色。“Ada Lovelace创造了第一个计算机运行的运算法则。”

Bond呆了一下，低头看着他的爱人，随后摇摇头翻了个白眼。“当然。你的宠物的名字一定会和电脑有关！我早该猜到的。”

“要不然你要叫她什么？Beretta吗？”

Bond哈哈大笑，手臂轻轻环住Q，在他那一头卷发上印上一吻。“我都不会去收养她。既然她是你的猫，你想叫她什么都可以。只要让她离开我的扶手椅。”


End file.
